The present invention relates to a toy gun and target set which is comprised of two target conveyers driven by a sliding rack through a clockwork & gear set to move a mobile target, and which is received within a carrying case when not in play.
Various toy guns with targets have been disclosed for children to play the game of shooting, and have appeared on the market. Because the targets must be fixed in place during the game, children will find monotonous and less interesting after few times in play. Furthermore, the toy bullets may go off in different directions, and the players must have to find and collect the missed toy bullets after the game.